This invention relates to particulate material hauling, and more particularly to a self-contained garbage loading and unloading system capable of removable installation in a truck container.
Conventional garbage trucks incorporate the structural components by which garbage is received in the garbage truck container and compacted to minimum bulk and finally discharged from the container at a garbage disposal site. The many structural components are required to be installed in each truck, so the cost of components and labor is high and is maximized by the time required for manufacture and installation.